


美丽人生

by Hyunee99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunee99/pseuds/Hyunee99
Summary: Ps 前方养父子⚠ 办公室play⚠Pps 听说和日日的 Diamonds 一起食用更配凹！
Kudos: 9





	美丽人生

“At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
惊鸿一瞥仿佛让我感到日光的能量在心中散射开来  
I saw the life inside your eyes  
生命在你的眼眸里流转”

莫关山做了一个梦。梦里有一大片茉莉花丛，馥郁的白色中间站着一个女人。女人如瀑般的长发被月光染亮半边，脸孔半明半昧叫人看不真切，浑身像浸泡在月色的柔光里，圣洁无比。她压着裙摆坐下，歪着头冲莫关山招了招手。莫关山正下意识地想迈开步子过去，一个丁点大的小男孩便嬉笑着一头扎进了女人的怀里，他看着那男孩在女人怀里手舞足蹈，折下一支茉莉斜插在她的发丝。女人也笑起来，抬手轻揉着男孩的头，一双唇在月光下亮晶晶地一张一合，唤着，关山。  
眼泪就这样不受控制地从眼眶溢落下来，一滴一滴地砸在脚边的草尖。无论时隔多少年，母亲的离世对于莫关山而言都是愈合不了的伤，剥离开白日的喧闹繁杂，思念随着夜幕一起落下，将他拉进永远无法挣脱的漩涡。  
“关山……关山。”好像有人在晃动自己，伴着一声声关切的叫声，莫关山缓缓睁开眼来。贺天穿着白衬衫，袖子挽到手肘处，不合风格的围裙围在他的腰上。“早餐我做好了，快起床吧，要迟到了。”莫关山浑浑噩噩的，整个人还沉浸在刚才的梦里下意识地伸手抓住贺天的手腕，任贺天怎么说都不肯撒手。贺天自然是猜到莫关山这般反常定是做梦了，好脾气地蹲下身子托着他的脑袋吻上他柔软的唇。舌头刚在唇面上描摹一会儿就被放行进去，勾着莫关山的舌尖交换了个缠绵的吻。“今天不是还有重要客户要见吗？”  
贺天如今是一名广告系大三学生，课余就到莫关山公司打打杂，权当实习。莫关山也难得没反对，一来大庭广众的他也整不出什么幺蛾子，二来想提前接触办公室文化也没坏处，就让他在自己手下当了个小助理。  
“你下午要去见的是蛇立？”  
莫关山没抬头，继续翻阅着手里的文件，想着那小子估计是刚问了秘书他今天的安排，都多少年了，一听到蛇立这个名字反应永远都是那么激烈。“怎么，我见谁还要经过你同意不成？”  
贺天不喜欢蛇立，甚至可以说非常讨厌，他流里流气的样子，轻浮肆意的语气都让贺天极度不适，可偏偏这么样一个人却一天到晚往莫关山身上凑。“派别人去，多大的单子要你这个老板亲自出面。”  
小崽子吃起醋来，叫莫关山是又爱又恨。“手里的活儿都干完了，有空来我这儿管起我来了？”莫关山其实也不是说非要亲自去谈不可，但毕竟之前推脱过那么多次，又是老交情，再不去实在说不过去，更何况这次要谈的确实是笔大生意。  
文件一页页被翻过去，莫关山仔细核对着合同上的重要条款，刚准备拿笔签字，一只大手便“啪——”地一声压在文件上。“的确是有活儿没干完。”  
莫关山觉得莫名其妙，正想说没干完那就赶紧忙你自己的去啊，就看贺天俯下身来，一只手撑着椅背，嘴唇霸道地侵袭上来。莫关山想要挣扎，开玩笑这可是在公司，只要动静稍微大一点外面可都能听得清清楚楚，而且秘书可能随时都会敲门进来。但是他一想张嘴说话，贺天便钻了空子，舌头缠绕在一起，呼吸交融在一起，每次和贺天接吻，莫关山都觉得自己要被他吸进去，浑身发软只想瘫在他怀里发颤。  
外面的办公区飘散着咖啡的香气，金色的阳光从玻璃折进来，在米白色的瓷砖上投下棕榈的影子。每个人都坐在自己的小隔间里，专注于手头上的工作，对办公室里传出的声音只是偶尔好奇地抬头张望一会儿，随后又马上继续手里的事情。谁也想不到，就在对面的那间办公室里，正发生着怎样激烈的事情。  
“不可以啊哈……你放我下去……”  
文件散落一地，衣服、领带凌乱地搭在椅背上，掉在地上，暗示着这场性爱是多么的急切、难以忍耐。莫关山的腿架在贺天的肩上，整个人弓着被压在木质的办公桌上，仰着头承受着霸道的亲吻。可莫关山毕竟是长者，就算是确认了恋爱关系，但这样衣衫不整，还是这种极为羞耻的姿势，让他有些无地自容。贺天挤在他的腿间，嘴唇一点点移下来，暗红色的吻痕从颈侧蔓延然后几乎落满整个锁骨。莫关山越是阻止他，他越是要这么干，最好浑身上下亲个遍，让别人一眼就能知道莫关山是独属于他贺天的。  
莫关山并不是一个欲望强烈的人，30好几了却也没交过几个对象，更别谈搞到床上，因此在贺天咬上他大腿内侧之前，从未想过他竟是个如此敏感的人。微凉的指尖在莫关山淡色的乳晕上打着转，指甲时不时地搔刮着乳头，激得它一点点充血硬挺起来。牙齿在腿根柔嫩的肌肤上厮磨，然后贺天趁着莫关山发抖呻吟之际，握着半勃起的性器含上了有些湿润的顶端。  
贺天也从没想到自己有生之年会给另一个人口交，没有任何恶心和反感，一切发展的水到渠成就好似本应如此。粗糙的舌面滑过柔嫩的龟头，顺着布满青筋的柱身往下，随着抵住顶端的是湿滑柔软的喉肉。莫关山也从未体验过这样的快感，性器被高热的口腔包裹，深喉时收缩的喉肉更是叫他舒服得想发狂。莫关山下意识地伸手抓住贺天的发丝，下身忍不住地摆动起来，想让他含得再深些。这一刻，什么伦理道德，什么世俗戒律，统统不存在，莫关山只想拥着贺天，亲吻他，告诉他自己的喜爱。  
虽然说是出于自愿，但是贺天不得不承认被顶得挺难受，所以当莫关山拽着他的头发将他拉起来的时候，贺天的眼眸上蒙着一层水汽，脸颊红红的，倒像是他被人欺负了一样。莫关山看着这双眼，突然又想起七年前葬礼上那个14岁的小男孩，不声不响地站在一群哭得撕心裂肺的大人中间，从头到尾都没流下过一滴泪。那群所谓的长辈围着他，质问他父母死了为什么不哭，说他命中带着煞气克死了父母。男孩也不争辩，就捧着一束白菊站在碑前，定定地看着石碑上父母亲的黑白照片，一双黑白分明的眼珠，像是看透了命运，又像是看不透。  
莫关山觉得心疼，那么小的一个孩子，正值青春期需要和人闹腾的阶段，却一下子被老天夺取了双亲，推进了人间地狱。刚被他带回家的半年里，贺天拒绝和外界的一切交流，一副冷酷的外表让人怀疑他是不是没有心，但只有莫关山知道，每个晚上他都会把自己裹在被子里，轻声地啜泣，甚至睡着了嘴里还叫着妈妈。  
莫关山抬手勾住贺天的脖子，指腹小幅度地摩擦着他的脸颊，眼睑慢慢阖上，吻上他的唇珠。莫关山的动作很轻柔，睫毛轻颤，嘴唇一下一下地轻点着唇面。“小天。”莫关山将下巴搁在贺天的颈窝，嘴唇有意无意地擦过颈侧敏感的皮肤，“我爱你。”

“Eye to eye  
目目相对  
So alive  
此刻永恒”

这不是贺天第一次听到莫关山对自己的告白，明明是那么害羞的人，可是每次当他们相拥在一起，莫关山就会捧住自己的脸一遍遍诉说着他的喜爱，满心满眼，绵绵不绝。贺天的厚脸皮在此刻总是失效，此次都会被莫关山说得面红心跳，然后只好用行动掩饰心里的害羞。  
“不行啊……好涨……呜……”坚硬的桌面比不上柔软的大床，在贺天使坏的时候好让莫关山下陷，柔软的臀肉贴着冰冷的桌面微微变形，连着中间的肉穴一起被挤压。  
“这才刚开始，叔叔就不行了？”贺天吐出被他吮吸得肿大艳红的乳珠，插在莫关山体内的手指坏心眼地戳弄抽插，听他呼吸变得急促就又插入了第二根。因为姿势问题，其实贺天进入地也有些困难，但是肠肉比以往更加紧致地包裹着他的手指，让他不由得想象等会儿性器插入会是何等的舒爽。  
莫关山开始挣扎，不仅是因为戳弄前列腺的刺激弄得他受不了，还因为“叔叔”这个称呼。从被领养的第一天开始，贺天就没叫过他叔叔，莫关山也不是太在意这些，他想叫自己全名就任他叫了，但每到这时候又“叔叔”“叔叔”的，叫得欢的不得了。“混蛋……别，别碰那儿……”  
贺天自然不会就这样放过莫关山，一想到下午要见蛇立手上的力气便又加重一分，弄得莫关山娇喘连连，两条腿下意识地踢蹬着。“里头好湿啊，要不是我堵着，弄脏了地毯被保洁阿姨发现怎么办？”猩红的舌卷上莫关山白嫩的耳垂，用力地吮吸两下又来到耳廓，硬起舌尖在耳孔外模仿性交的姿势顶弄着。  
莫关山脸皮薄，受不了贺天的荤话，别过头一个劲儿想躲，却又被贺天把住下巴生生摆正脑袋。体内的手指顺势抽出，换上粗大硬挺的性器抵住松软的穴口。莫关山的身体早就被贺天肏熟了，不管心里有多不好意思，只要贺天将他的腿拉开顶上性器，之前汹涌快感的记忆就会铺天盖地地袭来，逼迫他臣服。  
贺天一手扶着性器，硕大的龟头轻轻顶开穴肉后又立马抽出，他知道用不了多久莫关山就会抓狂，然后骂骂咧咧地压着他的肩，命令他插进去。无论什么时候，莫关山都不允许自己处于劣势太久，即使在性爱里也不例外，而贺天也爱死了他发号施令的样子。  
莫关山从未想过会在自己的办公室里，还是在自己日日办公的办公桌上和贺天搞起来，可贺天却附在他耳边告诉他说，这一刻他在脑海中幻想过无数次，一想到以后只要自己一坐到这把椅子上便会立刻想起今天，他就兴奋不已。  
粗长的性器顶开湿滑的软肉，直直顶上前列腺处，双手借力抓住两团臀肉。贺天尤其喜欢看莫关山那雪白的臀肉在他掌中被挤压到变形的样子，只要再稍稍用力就可以在上面留下粉红的指印，粉粉白白，像颗多汁的蜜桃。“呜啊……太深了……”为了方便贺天抽插，莫关山的后腰抵着桌边，整个人的重心全落在和他的交合处，性器也借机进入从未有过的深度。莫关山爽得想大叫，但是屋外时不时传来的讨论声让他意识到自己是在公司，要是被员工发现他这副浪荡样子就得关门大吉了。  
“莫总，等会儿会议上的文件我复印好了。”突如其来的敲门声和秘书讲话的声音，吓得莫关山一下子捂住嘴，弓起身子往贺天身上靠。但是贺天像是不了解他的难处，下身依旧是深深浅浅地抽插着，浑然不顾他带着警告意味的眼神，还坏笑着咬上人粉粉的耳尖，气息喷洒在耳廓处惹得怀里的男人又一阵轻颤。“你倒是回她啊，等会儿该推门进来了。”  
要被人发现的恐惧让莫关山的神经高度紧绷，肉穴紧缩着本想阻止贺天的动作，可哪儿想到这混小子跟发情似的，非但没停还加快了速度。莫关山想开口回话，但是手一拿下只能发出断断续续的呻吟，被贺天顶弄得浑身发软，根本没力气讲别的。“你，你跟她说会议延后半小时啊嗯……”  
“半小时，够喂饱你吗？”贺天压在莫关山身上，快速的抽插此刻变为缓慢的研磨，顶着一张纯情小处男的脸，嘴里却说着下流无比的话。“下午让我跟你一起去。”  
水深火热的，莫关山哪儿有心思管这些，只想着赶紧把秘书支开，别让自己这副样子弄得人尽皆知，手一个劲儿地推着贺天的肩膀，但是他却不为所动，大有不答应就让秘书进来的意思。“你个小王八蛋……谈条件，嗯……谈到我头上来了。”贺天没吱声，重新埋头苦干起来，这次用力到像要把卵蛋也挤进肉穴里一样。“啊……你别再进来了，带你去，带你去，快点把她叫走啊……”  
“李秘书，莫总说会议推迟半个小时再开始。”面对莫关山的满脸怒色，奸计得逞的小孩倒笑得开心，“他手上的要紧事还没干完。”  
“你要死啊。”听到贺天故意说重的“干”字，莫关山终究是炸毛了，刚想动手就被贺天按着腰转了一圈趴在桌子上，后入的姿势让他彻底失去了反抗的机会。“臭小子，你别乱来啊，我等会儿还要开会……嗯啊……”

很多年前，曾有人问过莫关山为什么会收养贺天，莫关山只是笑着说，因为他是好朋友的儿子，舍不得他去住孤儿院。但是没有人知道，无数个深夜里莫关山夜不能寐，他无法摆脱过去的伤痛，觉得眼前的一切皆是虚无。他想着他可能随时会死去，死在黎明永远到达不了的黑夜，直到他在葬礼上看到那个从未见过的孩子。莫关山本只是想帮助那个孩子长大，可贺天却让他活了过来。  
那天，永夜被撕破，透进了无限的星光。

“You’re a shooting star I see  
我看见你化身夜空的陨星  
A vision of ecstasy  
蓦地浸入了迷幻的视觉  
When you hold me, I’m alive  
只有在你的怀抱里 我感到自己真实的存在着  
We’re like diamonds in the sky  
这是我们一起遥望长空的钻漾年华”


End file.
